marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wump Jump (Earth-616)
. He left his home where he eventually ended up living in the forest of talking trees just outside the Mountains of Wunt. There he became something of a terror and was feared by most of the living creatures in the area. During Jimmy Jupiter's first visit to the land of Nowhere he traveled through the woods and was briefly terrorized by Wump Jump. Defending himself by throwing a twig at the dragon, caused the dragon to start crying -- as it turned out Wump Jump was not as bad as he seemed and Jimmy quickly tried to cheer him out. The two became quick friends, however Jimmy was soon pulled back to his home world shortly after the two made friends. Wump Jump would have later adventures with Jimmy during the boys subsequent adventures to the land of Nowhere. Sometime after his first meeting, Wump Jump and Ruffy Rabbit (another of Jimmy's friends from Nowhere) came to Earth on a moonbeam to bring Jimmy back to Nowhere to show him the Valley of the Fairies. Wump Jump and Ruffy were constantly at odds, but came to Jimmy's aid in defending the Fairies from the evil Gnomes before Jimmy once more returned home once more. Wump Jump later returned to his homeland to find it was terrorized by the evil Black Dragons that could still breath fire. He soon was reunited with his friend Jimmy Jupiter who had arrived there seeking the China of his world, but found Wump Jump's home instead. Learning that Wump Jump and his fellow dragons lost their ability to breath fire, Jimmy also noted that they all were allergic to rag weed and the process of sneezing caused them to breath fire. Using the rag weed, Jimmy caused Wump Jump and his parents to sneeze fire, destroying the Black Dragons and ending their threats. In his last encounter with Jimmy Jupiter, Wump Jump returned to Earth with Ruffy Rabbit and helped Jimmy prevent thieves from stealing tires from his fathers yard as they were considered valuable due to rubber rationing brought about by World War II. Wump Jumps subsequent activities are unknown. | Powers = Wump Jump is from a breed of dragons that used to be able to breath fire. However, he has stated that they lost the ability to do so , however it would appear that they likely forgot how to as opposed to losing the abilities as he has been able to snort smoke out of his nose and was able to sneeze fire upon being made to sneeze. Wump Jump also could extend his neck longer, the extent of which is unexplored. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Wump Jump suffers from hay fever and rag weed will make him sneeze. He acts tough but can easily be brought tears with a simple injury. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Nowhere